


Devil's charm

by Lezgirl_glitter18



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dominant Bottom, Fingerfucking, Gambling, M/M, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Original Character(s), Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezgirl_glitter18/pseuds/Lezgirl_glitter18
Summary: Richard was the last person in the wasteland anyone wanted to owe a favor too. He could be dame unpredictable, terrifyingly creative, and would always collect. Regardless, Gage was feeling luck tonight.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Devil's charm

“This one's mine, boss” Porter Gage said with a playful smile in his lips. Richard narrowed his eyes sure the older raider had cheated somehow, the fucking smug bastard. 

He looked at his cards with a doubtful expression “I suppose you did Gage” he said nonchalantly receiving a grin from the man. "I won fair, or are you doubting me, boss?” Gage asked knowing full well that the overboss wouldn't publicly admit he was cheated. "You have my unwavering trust, Gage" Richard responded with a gentle smile that didn't reach his dark blue eyes. Gage had seen grown men break with that innocent knowing look, terrified of the consequences of being found out. 

Gage wasn't those men. He knew how to play Richard's games by now. Richard reached to the inside pocket of his fitted suit and pulled out a bag of bottle caps then dropped them in Gage's palm. “Come overboss, Gage is just a lucky son of a bitch! Have a drink, cheer up!” Mason yelled cheerfully as he handed Richard a glass of whiskey and sat next to him placing his large arm around Richard's shoulders.

“I say we play a real fucking game! Something that will actually entertain, not this boring shit” he remarked gesturing to the ongoing party near the market. Gage chuckled and Richard rolled his eyes “what would you have us do? Strip naked and wrestle in the mud while our men dance drunk around us? ” he said sarcastically. Gage laughed at Mason’s thoughtful expression and shuffled the cards.

Mags cut in by sitting in the empty chair next to them “hey boss stop giving those pack idiots ideas. Put me in for the next game” she said with a coy smile “so how much y'all wanna lose?” Gage asked passing out the cards “100” Richard said and dropped a bag of caps on the table Mags added her money and so did Gage.

After a couple of rounds, mostly won by Mags, she threw her cards in and folded. “so boss, just you and me now,” Gage announced with a smile that gave nothing away. “How much will it be Gage?” Richard asked smoothly “what if we spice it up a bit boss? A favor instead of caps?” Gage suggested. Richard hummed in approval “very daring of you, Gage.” 

Richard was the last person in the wasteland anyone wanted to owe a favor too. He could be dame unpredictable, terrifyingly creative, and would always collect. Gage could read in the man's delighted expression he knew exactly what he wanted from his right-hand man. "I'm feeling lucky tonight, boss" Gage said as Mage passed the cards and Mason poured them drinks. 

The attention of both raider leaders solely focused on the overboss, however, Richard's eyes never left Gage's. "Well Mr. Gage, you have a deal" his tone was salacious, his smile lecherous. Gage couldn't help but wonder if the devil himself had taught the men to be so fucking captivating. 

The man swirled his whiskey as he placed down his cards, a full house. All eyes went to Gage who slowly placed his cards in the table, straight flush. Mason's loud laugh broke the silence and he patted Gage's back, "you luck dastard!" Mage didn't attempt to hide her amusement as she eyed the cards doubtfully and congratulated him. But Gage's eye didn't leave Richard's unwavering expression. "I'm at your service, Mr. Gage" the man spoke and Gage had to wonder if it really had been lucky. 

The party continued going strong, ones Richard called it a day. He could already foresee a large amount of unrepairable property damage not to mention the mess. Richard detested having filth covering his streets. However, that should be taken care off by whenever he comes back to the market. Chip Morse will make sure of it.

Richard smiled as he headed to Fizztop Grille patio. “hey boss, heading out?” Gage's voice made Richard pause and turn to look at him “I'm officially out of business. Care to join me?” He asked pulling Gage closer by his shirt as soon as his second-in-command got in arms reach. He was glad the raider had taken off that ridiculous armor, that shit usually prevented Richard from getting close to Gage. Not tonight though, tonight he was able to wrap his arms around the man's neck and pull him against his chest. 

Gage placed his hands on Richard's hips then moved them down to his ass and smirked “fuck yeah boss” he said Richard chuckled and kissed Gage lustfully conveying exactly what he wanted. They made it to the elevator and by then Gage had already removed Richards's suit jacket and was working on his shirt. 

Richard started to unbutton Gage’s pants but Gage grabbed his wrist and moved it to his lips kissing it softly. “I have other plans for tonight, boss,” he said, getting a curious look from Richard “oh do you now?” He asked and Gage teasingly bit Richard's wrist “remember that you owe me boss” he responded getting an amused chuckle “that is very true and I'm a man of my word. Well then, Mr. Gage, what do you desire from me~” he asked. Gage was half hard just by looking into the lustful eyes of the man in front of him. “ undress and make it good” Richard mouthed a playful ‘yes sir’ and led Gage to the bed were he gently pushed him to sit.

Richard finished unbuttoning his shirt letting it slide down his body slowly. As it fell to the floor he ran his fingers down his chest and stomach until they reached the buttons of his dress pants. Gage gave the pale skin a hungry look making Richard’s cock twitch under the intense stare. Richard undid the pants and he pushed the material down making sure to rub against his covered cock so Gage could see how hard he was already.  
  
“Damit boss. Ain’t got to tease me so much” Gage growled his eyes almost completely dark as they followed Richard's exposed legs. Richard let out a low laugh and finally moved to the waistband of his underwear then moved it down so it could join the rest of his clothes. He took his cock in his hand and teasingly stroked himself as he made eye contact with the man before him 

"what now, _sir_ ?" He asked the word sounding like an insult on those sinful lips. “Get yourself nice and ready for my cock, _Richard”_ Richard would never admit how thrilling it was to hear his name be spoken by Gage. Not that he had too, his second in command already knew.

Richard went to his nightstand getting the half-used bottle of lube. He then put a finger on Gage's chest and pushed him back until his back was against the headboard and Richard could comfortably straddle his lap. 

Richard gripped the headboard for support as he lifted himself on his knees making sure Gage could see exactly what he was doing with his free hand. He got a generous amount of lube and slowly teased the rim of his entrance then moved his index finger into himself and soon after moved his middle finger in too. His eyes closed in concentration as he worked himself open with a slow pace.

He had three digits in when Gage grabbed his wrist and stopped his movement. Richard opened his eyes making eye contact with the man under him. He felt his hand being led to the headboard, he took the hint and gripped it. Gage moved his finger inside Richard and stopped once they were fully inside him. 

"Keep looking at me as you fuck yourself," Gage's voice was so deep and commanding. 

How could Richard say no?

He started by slowly moving his hips testing how firm Gage's grim was, oh it was firm. Richard agusted a bit until finally, he's prostate was being hit. He slammed his hips back, a loud groan escaped his throat as he fucked himself in those wonderful fingers. 

He lost all motivation to hold back his moans and cries of pleasure when Gage started to firmly stroke his cock. Richard continued to make eye contact from half-closed eyes until he felt his climax so close he had to close his eyes tightly to keep himself from cumming. He half expected Gage to stop, instead, his fingers started grinding his prostate while he jerked his cock faster and he came hard on Gage's hand. Richard couldn't keep hold of the headboard as Gage fucked him past his orgasm and his body collapsed down. Gage removed his fingers and wrapped his arm around Richard's hips pulling him close.

The raider's free hand moved the man's chin up and he kissed him deeply. Richard wrapped his arms around Gage's shoulders as they fought for dominance over the kiss. Richard felt his hips being lifted slightly but was too preoccupied running his fingers roughly down Gage's back and biting his bottom lip demanding entrance.

It wasn't until the hand around his hips slammed him back down and Gage filled him with his cock that he had noticed his mistake. 

He let out a loud cry that Gage took complete advantage of as he moved his tongue inside his mouth and kissed him demandingly. Richard could only grip Gage's shirt tightly and wait until he was satisfied. Richard panted softly and glared at the man under him "fucking cheating bastard" he growled making Gage laughed. "You're just too easily distracted, Richard" he teased and slowly moved his hands down Richard's thighs massaging the sore muscles.

The younger man let out a soft sign and placed their foreheads together. Gage moved their bodies up as he unfolded Richard's legs and wrapped them around his waist so the man was sitting in his lap. He was tempted to stay in that position, it made such a perfect display. 

Richard wrapped around him with Gage's cock fully buried inside his gorgeous body and that expression of complete satisfaction blooming in his face. Gage wasn't a religious man, he'd seen too much-deprived shit in his lifetime, but Richard Smith was made to be worshipped. 

Gage gently ran his finger down Richard's left shoulder blade lingering in the inked skin. Gage stroked the perfect outline of the eagles' wings and worked his hand down passing the serpents head in a kneading motion. As he reached Richard's lower back, he switched to a softer touch, and lightly spiraled his fingers over the base of Richard's back. His lips trailed down his throat kissing the sweet milky skin. He stopped in the little indentation where the neck connects with the collarbone and he sucked. 

" _Gage,_ " 

His names rolled sweetly from Richard's tongue and Gage knew that would be the closest thing to a plea that could come from those red kissed lips.

Gage gently pushed Richard back, getting a groan of protest as his cock slipped out of him. He was laid on the sheets spread out under the older raider. Gage made a quick movement to remove his shirt. Tossing it on the floor and the rest of his clothes soon followed. He settled back between Richard's long legs, the man had been lazily stroking his hard cock while Gage had striped.

"Fucked gorgeous" Gage murmured, feeling almost breathless as he looked at Richard. The man under him chuckled and pulled him closer with his legs, Gage didn't dare delay giving Richard what he wanted and thrusting his cock back into the warm body.

Richard moved his hand to Gage's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss as the man fucked him painfully slow. His hand moved up Gage's shaved head and Gage felt his eye patch being slipped off then heard the metal hit the floor. Richard's hand went to stroke his cheek, one of his fingers brushing against an old scar near his blind eye. 

Gage took the man's hand, kissed it and intertwined their fingers as he began to move faster and deeper. Richard moaned lowly and moved back to meet with Gage's thrusts. 

Gage let out low groans against Richard's lips as he felt himself drown in the pleasure of the other man. Words that he had never told another living being threatened to slip from his lips, Gage closed his eyes tightly begging the gods or the universe or whoever to not allow this moment to end. But he was getting so close and so was the man under him.

" Richard, I.." he was stopped by those soft red lips and he couldn't hold back anymore as he filled the man under him, his name slipping from him like a prayer. 

Richard tightened the hold on their hands, his eyes reflecting Gage's desires back at him. Then they fell shut as he came between them, his lips parting slightly as he gasped at the intense wave of pleasure. 

Gage held on to Richard as he kissed him again, unwilling to let the afterglow end just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Few things to mention:
> 
> I'm no writer just a devoted fan, so forgive my grammar mistakes.
> 
> Richard has a military tattoo in his left shoulder blade of a eagle and a serpent fighting. 
> 
> I refuse to believe that Gage wears that eyepatch for decoration, Bethesda. 
> 
> At this point Richard's finished all the quests for nuka world, but forgot to give a shit about the main quest. (Same tho)
> 
> Fun fact, Richard has red hair and the drapes do match the carpet. 
> 
> This is actually a side story to a main story I was writing years ago but never got around to finishing it. However, with the quarantine I've had time to revisit some of my old documents and it rekindled some old ships. I've been debating whether to work on the main story. It's a mess of words but it's got a decent skeleton. What y'all think? My boy make for an interesting character?


End file.
